Devil's Wind Commander
by Goku Namikaze Zoldyck
Summary: Wanted to try a SI gamer fanfic. Deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I read some SI gamer fanfics, and I decided to try one as well. I'm not stopping Hellwind, I just wanted to try a SI fanfic. Also, the reason I haven't uploaded in a long time was because of school and other things. I have school Monday through Friday even if I'm sick because it's online, and I have Dungeons and Dragons on Saturday and Sunday, so I'm really only able to get out a fic on school breaks. Sorry for not uploading in a while. Also, the reason for the change in anime when I could have easily just stayed with Naruto, was because I rolled a d8(an eight-sided die) and got 3 even numbers, which was this anime that's full of demons, fallen angles, and a lot more. For those of you unfamiliar with this anime, basically every religion is real, every mythical creature is real, everything exists in this anime.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Skill/Jutsu_

 **Game Talking**

I do not own High School DxD or any reference I may make.

I died. I knew I shouldn't have been convinced by my friends to do what I did, but I was an idiot and did it anyway. Well, at least no one will know how I die-

 **HELLO DEATH BY SLIPPING ON A BANNANA PEEL INTO A TRASH CAN!**

...dammit.

 **You have died and a certain someone thought that you deserved a second chance. You will be transported into an anime that you barely know, and your life from now on will basically be a SI, or Self Insert, gamer fanfic. Now, to allocate things that will be transported to you when you go to the world of High School DxD.**

Why do I feel like a certain half mask, orange book reading cyclopes would be jealous of me?

 **Points: 50 of 50**

 **Large Magic Reserves: 0 of 10**

 **Magic Control: 0 of 10**

 **Fire Magic Affinity: 0 of 10**

 **Water Magic Affinity: 0 of 10**

 **Earth Magic Affinity: 0 of 10**

 **Lightning Magic Affinity: 0 of 10**

 **Light Magic Affinity: 0 of 10**

 **Darkness Magic Affinity: 0 of 10**

 **Wind Magic Affinity: 0 of 10**

 **Herculean Strength: 0 of 10**

 **Hermes's Agility: 0 of 10**

 **Infra-Site: 0 of 10**

 **Solomon's Wisdom: 0 of 10**

 **Einstein is your ancestor: 0 of 10**

 **Black Cat Immunity: 0 of 10**

 **Dragon's Toughness: 0 of 10**

 **Gamer: 0 of 1(costs 10 points)**

I immediately see the things that I want to get, but the fact that Gamer is a thing is pretty worrying. I wonder if I ask the game what it does if it will tell m-

 **The Gamer Perk allows you to keep the knowledge that your life is a game, and will also allow you to allocate state points, level up, receive quests for xp, you know all that Rpg goodness.**

Ok then, I guess I will be forced into getting that one. I am not going to lose all the information that I am actually in a game of an anime that I partially know. I don't want any massive surprises sprung up on me, like how demons are real. So, 10 into wind affini-

 **For putting 10 points into Wind Affinity you gain the following skill:**

 **Atmoskinesis lv1 [0.00%]: Active: Allows the user to put their magic energy into the air around them and command it to their will. Cost: 10 MP per second**

Ok then. Going to abuse the shit out of that.

As I was saying, 10 into wind, 10 into agility, 10 into control, 10 into Einstein, because intelligence is usually linked to magic attack power, and 10 into the Gamer skill. I hope that I'm not wrong in thinking that intelligence does what it does.

 **Name: [Enter name here]**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **HP: 50**

 **MP: 50**

 **Magic regen: 2.5**

 **Exp: 0/50**

 **Str: 1**

 **Vit:1**

 **Dex: 1**

 **Int: 10**

 **Control:10**

 **Spd: 10**

 **Points to spend: 0**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamer Mind- Able to stay calm in any situation, with certain exceptions.**

 **Gamer Body-After sleeping, health and magic is restored depending on how you slept.**

 **Control Freak: Gain magic control 150% faster**

 **Hermes's Cousin: Gain speed 150% faster**

 **Wind Elemental: Gain 150% more xp towards. Deal 150% more damage with wind techniques.**

 **Skills:**

 **Atmoskinesis lv1 [0.00%]: Active: Allows the user to put their magic energy into the air around them and command it to their will. Cost: 10 MP per second**

 **Str(Strength): How hard you hit with punches, kicks, anything bludgeoning really**

 **Vit(Vitality): Dictates the amount of HP and MP you have. 1=50**

 **Dex(Dexterity): Swords, throwing knives, bow and arrow, you name it. If it cuts, slashes, or pierces, it falls under this stat.**

 **Int(Intelligence): Magic power and regen. 1=.25 to regen.**

 **Control: Magic control. That's it.**

 **Spd(Speed): How fast you are.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this tutorial, now get ready to go. Your prepare time ends now.**

Wait what? Why am I falling insanely fast towards a bright light?

What am I getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Skill/Jutsu_

 **Game Talking**

I do not own High School DxD or any reference I may make.

What a weird dream. I dreamt that I got stats like in a SI fanfic, maybe I should make a SI fanfic and-

Wait. Why does my bed feel different than normal? I open my eyes to a blue screen.

 **Had a glitch in the system, your stat page has been changed to how it was meant to look like.**

 **Name: Kaze Shikikan Rīpā**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **HP: 50**

 **MP: 175**

 **Magic regen: 5/sec (5 MP per second)**

 **Exp: 0/50**

 **Str: 1**

 **Vit:1**

 **Dex: 1**

 **Int: 10**

 **Control:10**

 **Spd: 10**

 **Int: 2=25 MP; .5=.25 MP Regen**

 **Also, the reason all your stats you didn't put 10 points into are so low is because equal exchange. For example, when you put 10 into Int, it made your Str go down to 1. But, because you have a lower amount of MP than the normal person, you regain MP faster because of the smaller magic reserves. Also, because of your high Wind affinity, it will be EXTREMELY harder to learn magic of any other affinity.**

I don't know whether to scream at the game for not warning me about the stat lowering, or thank it for the faster regen rate, which I was going to try and make ridiculously high already. I just sigh and accept it. At least I'm not super overpowered at the start so I can actually have fun beating the shit out of people later. I'm going to beat the shit out of Issei, Rias, all of em.

 **Quest: Stop being weak**

 **You decided that you want to wreck shop, and you're going to fucking do it. But that means that you have to train up a lot before the canon starts.**

 **Get to level 20 in 100 days**

 **Bonus Conditions:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **10,000 XP**

 **Completion of each bonus grants an extra 5,000 XP**

I feel like the game is mocking me.

 **For figuring out something "complex", you gain 1 Int**

Fuck you too, game.

Now, before I do anything, I need to figure out how to magic. I'm guessing I already have it, but I would have figured that I would've felt different, having an energy that I am not at all used to kind of gives me that impression. So, I think I am going to go with the Naruto route here and say that I'm going to have to unlock it, and what better way to do that than through good old-fashioned meditation. So, I sit up on the bed, and go crisscross with my legs, and start to attempt to empty my mind.

After thinking of nothing for about a minute, I then start to visualize a calm, almost still river, flowing down stream with only darkness being the surrounding area. After following it for a couple of minutes, it looks like some of it is being lifted up into the air. When I follow the droplets of water that have jumped out of the river with my eyes, I see a tornado about as tall as I am. Now, I know that tornados are dangers, hell they rip buildings apart and toss them around like it was a leaf in the wind. But something about just made me want to go over and touch it. In fact, that is exactly what I did, and just like that, I was back in the real world with a blue screen in front of my face.

 **You took the journey down into your mindscape and managed to find the source of your magic.**

 **New skill unlocked.**

 **Beginner Magic Manipulation lv1[0.00%]: Passive/Active: Allows the user to be able to control their magic in the most basic of ways.**

 **Passive: 1% Bonus to control and magic reserves**

 **Active: Allows you to use your magic. What else did you expect.**

Game, can you please stop sassing me for once? What, are you PMSing?

Besides the game being its snarky self, I feel better than I ever have before. I feel like running a marathon. But, what I really want to do is make a magic attack, and also find out if I still look like myself. Deciding that the second part is easier than the first I decided to go and find the bathroom of this place. Walking out of the bedroom, I find myself in a living room about the same size as Naruto's whole apartment, so it's a decent sized one. It has a flat screen TV on the wall with a-

Wait. Is that a N64, Super Nintendo, AND a GameCube?

I am so going to find a way to farm enough cash to get all the games that I need. Hopefully it won't cost too much.

Anyway, back to seeing what I look like. I go through the door directly on the left and when I open it, I find the bathroom. I immediately run to the mirror and yep. It's the same face. Same white skin, same brown curly hair, same freckles that go from the left side of my face to the right, forming a long "W" across my face. I look at the back of my hands and still see the 100's of freckles on there. Man, I'm one ugly motherfucker.

After my hopes of me looking different being crushed, I decided that the first magic I was going to make was going to be one that stayed with me for a long time. So, I tried to feel for the magic that was flowing off me on its own, and I drew it inwards, to try and make it all go back in, or at least conceal it under my clothes or something. After about 10 minutes of me standing in front of the mirror having a constipated look on my face I finally got it.

 **Suppression lv1[0.00%]: Active: Allows the user to pull their magic towards themselves in an attempt to make it to where they cannot be sensed by a magic sensor. 10 MP/sec**

Yup, I am definitely going to spam the crap out of this skill. It will allow me to go around and use my magic unnoticed, in theory, whenever I get it to a high enough level. So, I decided to spend an hour just using the skill and letting my magic re-fil, making it go to level 6 and then I stopped. It should get me to the point to where I can walk around without being hunted down by some member of the supernatural. At the very least I should be low priority.

I look outside and then notice that the moon is up in the sky instead of the sun like I thought it would be. After noticing the time, I decided to go to bed. Exploring the town and making some wind magic can wait until tomorrow. For now though, time to hit the hay.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Skill/Jutsu_

 **Game Talking**

I do not own High School DxD or any reference I may make.

When I get strong enough, I will find a way to blot out the sun. Mark my words you giant ball of yellow plasma in space, mocking me with your scorching glare, I will find a way to close your yellow curtains that raise me from my slumber.

Well, now that that's over and done with, I probably should open my eyes and get up. Wait, just had a thought. "Hey game, did you get rid of any problems with me that I had in my first life?"

 **NOPE! All disabilities will remain. Plus, with the Einstein perk, you having Asperger's Syndrome makes sense, doesn't it?**

Can't really argue with that one game. Oh well, back to the anti-social life. Not that I mind or anything. People are gross. And now that I think about it, why wasn't the Einstein perk listed when you showed me my perks, and what's up with the random name you gave me.

 **Einstein perk was not a fully developed perk at time of purchase. Checking your perk list by looking at your character sheet by saying "stats" will show all benefits the perk grants you.**

 **2\. The name is because you are in Japan and I felt like giving you a cool name.**

Fair.

Anyway, time to reap the rewards of spending ten points on something. "Stats".

 **Name: Kaze Shikikan Rīpā**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **HP: 50**

 **MP: 175**

 **Magic regen: 5/sec**

 **Exp: 0/50**

 **Str: 1**

 **Vit:1**

 **Dex: 1**

 **Int: 10**

 **Control:10**

 **Spd: 10**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamer Mind- Able to stay calm in any situation, with certain exceptions.**

 **Gamer Body-After sleeping, health and magic is restored depending on how you slept.**

 **Control Freak: Gain magic control 150% faster**

 **Hermes's Cousin: Gain speed 150% faster**

 **Wind Elemental: Gain 150% more xp towards wind techniques. Deal 150% more damage with wind techniques.**

 **Einstein Is Your Ancestor: 100% faster intelligence gain and the skill Observe.**

 **Skills:**

 **Atmoskinesis lv1 [0.00%]: Active: Allows the user to put their magic energy into the air around them and command it to their will. Cost: 10 MP per second (Sensory effects only)**

 **Beginner Magic Manipulation lv1[0.00%]: Passive/Active: Allows the user to be able to control their magic in the most basic of ways.**

 **Passive: 1% Bonus to control and magic reserves**

 **Active: Allows you to use your magic. What else did you expect.**

 **Suppression lv6[0.00%]: Active: Allows the user to pull their magic towards themselves in an attempt to make it to where they cannot be sensed by a magic sensor. 7 MP/sec**

 **Observe lv1 [0.00%]: Active: Allows user to see enemy total hp and name. More at higher levels. Cost: 10 MP per use**

Whelp, traded one good skill for another. Now I'm never going to use Atmoskinesis unless it's hot and I don't have a fan with me. Anyway, it's a good day outside and I feel like making a decent-for-first-level attack spell, then training on whatever the game decides it's version of rats will be.

I walk out the door and see a driveway without any sort of mode of transportation. It doesn't matter that much seeing how I can see the school about a block away. That will be good for whenever I go there. Hey game, do I go to school there, and if so, what day is it?

 **You start in two days, it's Saturday, and you have 20 days until the anime starts.**

Okay good to know. So, I need to find a forest or something like that away from the town, that way I won't get found out just yet. With that, I make my journey to the right.

It took about an hour to find a forest, but I did it. I am also outside of the town now, so I should be able to use my magic without having to worry about Risa or any of her peerage. I do want to become a devil at some point, but not this soon. I have more important things to be concerned about right now, like an offensive spell.

Now how will I do this spell. Should it be an over-time type thing like poison effects generally are, or maybe something formed out of mana like conjuration from Skyrim. Or maybe I should live up to my name and make a wind technique. I should probably go with the last one. So, wind element spell that does what. I should probably go with the easiest I can do right now, which is probably a blade of wind that will cut whatever it touches. Okay, now all I have to do is figure out how to create one. Alright beginner manipulation, don't fail me now.

I close my eyes, and think on how I am going to do this. First to draw out my mana. Focus on that feeling, especially the tornado. The force of nature that tears, rips, cuts, does everything it feels with its only limitation being itself. After standing there for about 30 seconds, I feel a presence floating above my hand. I open my eyes and see what looks like a small "piece" of the very air around me, but at the same time, I can tell that it is completely different than the air that naturally exists around me. It is wind that I created from my own mana, my own control over the element. I hear a ding, but I don't care. It's just me and the element that I wield. The element that will bend to my will and do whatever I command of it. And right now, I feel like having it become a blade of wind to slash through whatever I aim it at. If I aim it at someone, I expect it to make a laceration in their skin. I look up and slice my arm through the air, aiming at a tree in front of me. It makes a tiny, barely visible cut. It may not be much, but its progress. After hearing a second ding, I finally decide to read whatever I've been hearing to my right.

 **Novice Wind Control lv1 [0.00%]: Passive: Gives the user more control over the wind element. Effect: Lowers cost of wind techniques by 10%**

 **Air Slash lv1 [0.00%]: Active: Creates a slash of wind to attack with. Cost: 18 MP per use |Damage: 15|Range:60ft**

 **All bonuses are pre-calculated into the damage/cost values of the techniques, and will be this way until you decide to get rid of them.**

Yeah trust me, I won't be doing that. Anyway, I should be good with using this, now to find what this game's version of a rat is. I decide to walk forward for a few minutes until I find it. Now, just to make sure I'm not seeing things, observe.

 **Rabbite**

 **HP:20**

What is the first enemy from Secret of Mana doing here. Why am I seeing the yellow bunny with no legs or paws in front of me? Oh well, free xp. I walk over to it and use Air Slash on it, then I punch it five times, killing it. I think it helped that I held it down on the ground so it couldn't do anything while I was beating it into the ground.

 **1 XP**

The game really just copied the rabbite from Secret of Mana, didn't it? Oh well, more xp for me.

 ***DING** *****

 **Air Slash lv2 [50.00%]: Active: Creates a slash of wind to attack with. Cost: 18 MP per use |Damage: 16|Range:60ft**

Well, I know what I'm going to be doing for the rest of today. Now, where are the rest of you.

 **Time Skip: 14 hours later (woke up at ten)**

 **Air Slash lv20 [0.00%]: Active: Creates a slash of wind to attack with. Cost: 9 MP per use |Damage: 35|Range:70ft**

 **LEVEL UP! X2**

I have had a blast just casting Air Slash left and right. It's gotten to be a pretty nice spell. I'm just hoping that I can think of some better ones pretty soon, just so I don't have to rely on this one thing forever.

I also noticed that its midnight and I haven't felt tired yet, so I made a hypothesis. Either A. The game made it to where I don't need sleep anymore or B. I am still a major Insomniac. I decided to test that theory tonight by staying up as long as I can. Not the smartest of choices, staying up all night in a forest that I didn't know about until recently, but I'm going to try it. Also, should probably allocate my stat points already. "Stats".

 **Name: Kaze Shikikan Rīpā**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **HP: 150**

 **MP: 175**

 **Magic regen: 5/sec**

 **Exp: 0/200**

 **Str: 1**

 **Vit:1**

 **Dex: 1**

 **Int: 10**

 **Control:10**

 **Spd: 10**

 **Points: 10**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamer Mind- Able to stay calm in any situation, with certain exceptions.**

 **Gamer Body-After sleeping, health and magic is restored depending on how you slept.**

 **Control Freak: Gain magic control 150% faster**

 **Hermes's Cousin: Gain speed 150% faster**

 **Wind Elemental: Gain 150% more xp towards wind techniques. Deal 150% more damage with wind techniques.**

 **Einstein Is Your Ancestor: 100% faster intelligence gain and the skill Observe.**

 **Novice Wind Control lv1 [0.00%]: Passive: Gives the user more control over the wind element. Effect: Lowers cost of wind techniques by 10%**

 **Skills:**

 **Atmoskinesis lv1 [0.00%]: Active: Allows the user to put their magic energy into the air around them and command it to their will. Cost: 10 MP per second (Sensory effects only)**

 **Beginner Magic Manipulation lv1[0.00%]: Passive/Active: Allows the user to be able to control their magic in the most basic of ways.**

 **Passive: 1% Bonus to control and magic reserves**

 **Active: Allows you to use your magic. What else did you expect.**

 **Suppression lv6[0.00%]: Active: Allows the user to pull their magic towards themselves in an attempt to make it to where they cannot be sensed by a magic sensor. 7 MP/sec**

 **Observe lv1 [0.00%]: Active: Allows user to see enemy total hp and name. More at higher levels. Cost: 10 MP per use**

 **Air Slash lv20 [0.00%]: Active: Creates a slash of wind to attack with. Cost: 9 MP per use |Damage: 35|Range:70ft**

Now the real question. Do I distribute points evenly, or do I put it all into one stat, namely intelligence? Seeing how my main way of fighting is going to be magic, I am going to put all ten points into my intelligence. Or control. Let's do control.

 **HP: 150**

 **MP: 175**

 **Magic regen: 5/sec**

 **Exp: 0/200**

 **Str: 1**

 **Vit:1**

 **Dex: 1**

 **Int: 10**

 **Control:20**

 **Spd: 10**

 **Points: 0**

Now I hope I will be able to do more things with less mana cost, or maybe be able to make more complicated spells. I think I am going to meditate and see if anything looks different now.

It happened almost instantly this time. So far everything looks the same. It wasn't until I reached the tornado did anything look different. Just like before, it is only as tall as I am, but unlike before, it looks like more and more water is being swept up into it. It looks like the tornado is able to grab and handle more of the water better. Well, I saw what I wanted to see, time to get out of here.

Now that I am back in the land of the living, I think I am going to try and find out how to level up the wind control skill. I already have a theory on why both mana manipulation and wind control didn't work. This entire time I have been using it has just been me blasting wind magic at people. I haven't been trying to control it at all. I also think that for mana manipulation, it needs to be pure mana being used, not elemental. Anyway, the only way I know how to control an element is through the Naruto series, so I really hope that the game lets it work like that. I go over to a tree, pick a leaf from the lowest branch, and sit down cross legged.

I imagine cutting my mana in half, taking the two pieces, and grinding them together, making it sharper and deadlier, then unleashing it down the middle of the leaf. It worked, to my elation, and I made a centimeter long cut down the middle of the leaf. Progress.

 **Novice Wind Control lv2 [0.00%]: Passive: Gives the user more control over the wind element. Effect: Lowers cost of wind techniques by 11%**

 **Time Skip: 2 hours**

I ended up using 5 trees worth of leaves until it happened.

 **Intermediate Wind Control lv1[0.00%]: Passive: You passed the leaf cutting test, giving yourself higher control over the element. Effect: Lowers cost of wind techniques by 30%**

And with that, I finally feel tired proving that I am just an insomniac. After making the trek back home, I throw myself under the covers and call it a day.


End file.
